


You know I don't care

by poly_pr1nce



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, M/M, One Shot, Past Abuse, idk - Freeform, mention of drake - Freeform, non-canon?, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: After a game, the Foxes get tailed back to the Tower by someone none of them wanted to meet; or in Andrew's case, never expected to see again





	You know I don't care

It was a Friday night in November, and the Foxes were at an away game. They lost, 7-4. But it was against the Trojans, so they weren’t too upset. 

At the end of the game, Kevin and Jeremy shook hands and gave each other a slap on the back, Dan got a bear-hug from the walking sunshine, and Jean shook Kevin’s hand, after a nod of acknowledgement was shared between him and Neil. Andrew stayed near the rear of the group, not caring for the contact or reassurance.

When they walked off the court, no one paid any attention to the people in the audience; they were loud, and a blur of faces and bodies. And so nobody noticed the woman with blonde hair sitting four rows back.

When the Foxes all got onto the bus and Wymack pulled away, none of them noticed the woman getting into the small silver car and following a few cars behind. Why would they? Lots of people were behind the bus, leaving the game and heading wherever they were heading.

 

A while later, the bus had gotten back to the stadium, and the Foxes were making their way across the car park towards Fox Tower. None of them had noticed the little silver car parked on the furthest corner, and nobody saw the small woman watching them.

Andrew and Neil were bringing up the rear of the group. Aaron and Nicky were in front of them, and Kevin was wedged between the two pairs. When Andrew followed Neil through the door, the woman got out of her car and made her way across the dark lot towards the Tower, then up the stairs where the Foxes’ voices were echoing in the stairwell. She didn’t notice Andrew and Neil heading up to the roof; they were practically silent. Insead, stopped on the second floor and pushed that door open. Most of the Foxes had gone into the girls’ room, and so the door was ajar. The woman could hear Nickys voice, and so guessed everyone was in there.

She knocked on the slightly open door, and Nicky opened it to her, an easy grin on his face. 

“Yeah can I help you?” he asked. The woman was blonde, her hair in ringlets and she had a very motherly air to her. Nicky didn’t sense anything off about her. Why would he?

“I know this is out of the blue,” she began. Her voice was warm and gentle, like cupcakes. “But I really need to see Andrew.”

Nicky’s grin faltered and his brow creased.

“You know Andrew?” he asked, slightly cautious now.

At that moment, Aaron walked towards the door. The woman gasped when she saw him and automatically reached towards him.

“Andrew, I -”

Aaron groaned. 

“I’m so sorry about everything -”

“Wrong twin, lady,” Aaron grumbled as he walked out of the girls’ room and towards his which he shared with Matt.

Now Nicky and Kevin were both looking at the woman, and Dan was staying close to the door with Matt to listen.

“Uhm,” Nicky said. “Yeah that was the wrong twin. Andrew isn’t here.”  
The woman frowned. “But there were two - both of them came up here. He must be here.”  
“How do you know him?” Kevin asked before Nicky could reply. The woman lowered her gaze.

“I uh knew him when he was younger.”

This made Nicky and Kevin look at each other. Renee was peering over Allison’s shoulder from their place on the sofa.

“I think you should leave,” Kevin said slowly. “I know you haven’t said who you are and please don’t - we’re terrible at lying to Andrew. But if you’re who I think you are, you should leave before Andrew gets back.”

“Gets back?” the woman asked. “When will he be back?”

Aaron walked back to the girls’ dorm, a movie in his hand.

“Look,” the woman tried. “I know Andrew must have told you all sorts of stories about me and my husband and our son but I promise they’re not true.”

This got Aaron’s attention and he looked up at her.

“Wait,” he said to Nicky and Kevin who were both about to speak. He looked at the woman, took in her long hair, those dark eyes, that undeniable motherly air, her warm smell which was almost like cookies…

“Crap,” he said. Quickly, he looked down the hall, towards the stairwell. The woman followed his gaze. 

“I have to see him,” she insisted. “I have to see my boy-”  
“He isn’t your boy,” Aaron cut in sharply. “Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. Turn around, walk back out of here, get back in your car and go back to wherever it is you and your husband live. Get out of here before my brother gets back.”

“But I-”

At that moment, the stairwell door opened and two bodies walked through it. One was Neil, the other Andrew. Andrew was walking in front of Neil, but was walking backwards. HIs entire stance and step was laxidazy. He looked so relaxed. Neil was laughing, his voice echoing down the hallway.Even if the pair weren’t his favourite people, Aaron knew it was better for them not to see the woman - if she was who they thought she was, who knew what that pair would do if they saw her.

“I’m so sorry,” Aaron said loudly to cover the woman’s voice. “But Terry doesn’t live here. You must have the wrong bulding.” He turned to Nicky and Kevin, who were both still in the doorway. “I’ve never even heard of a Terry, have you?”

“No,” Nicky said.   
Aaron turned back to the blonde woman, keeping the approaching pair in his peripheral vision. They were gettting closer. Andrew would turn around at any moment.

“So I trust you can make your own way back down, or would you like some help fidning your way?” Aaron asked. By now, Neil had noticed his tone and the woman and was looking between the pair, a confused look on his face.

The woman opened her outh and Nicky piped up.

“Neil, an I borrow your textbook?” he asked loudly, quickly pushing his way out the door and moving in front of the woman. Matt had caught on by now, and moved to stand in front of her too, just behind Nicky.

“Yeah,” the bulky man said. “And can I get some of your food?”

Aaron groaned. Neil looked at them all, perplexed. By now the pair had stoped outside their own dorm, and Andrew was turning. He glanced at Matt and Nicky, bored looking. But he heard Aaron groan and mutter, so he looked around them for his brother. Matt and Nicky tried to block his view, since Aaron was right beside the woman, but of course that only made him slightly interested.

“Just let me see him!” the woman said loudly.

Andrew froze.

Nicky and Matt winced.

Aaron’s heart skipped.

Neil loked to Andrew, instantly seeing the difference in him.

“‘Drew?” he asked quietly. But Andrew ignored him.

“Move,” the small blonde man said flatly. Nicky and Matt looked at each other, but  moved out of the way. The woman looked at Andrew, who was still frozen next to Neil.

“Andrew,” she sighed.Before anyone could stop her, she had moved to just a few steps in front of Andrew. “Sweetheart…” She trailed off, and ran her hand through his blonde hair. “It’s so good to se you agian you have no idea.”

Anrew didn’t say  anything, didn’t move, didn’t do anything but stay pefectly still, his expression frozen as if he were concentrting really hard.

“I’m so sorry,” she began. “For everything. And for not belie-”

Andrew pulled away, his face contorting into a manic grin which made Kevin, Nicky, Matt and Aaron alll freeze.

“Oh Cass,” he said. Neil looked sharply at tthe woman, instantly at Andrew’s side instead of behind him. “You know I don’t care.”

She stared at him.

“But I-”  
He pulled her hand from his hair, dropping it as if she had burned him.

“Get out,” he said, grin still in place. “Now.”  
“Darling, I-”  
“Don’t. I don’t care. I did, and look where it got me. You were never my mother, and you were never going to be. Now leave. Again. I never want to see you again.”

By now the woman was crying. Andrew leveled a glare on her.

“I hate you,” he said clearly. “Almost more than I hate him. You should remember I don’t repeat myself, so don’t make one of them have to show you the way  out.”

With that, he walked towards Aaron and Nicky, grabbing them both and Kevin, shoving them all roughly into the monsters’ dorm. 

“Neil,” he called, his tone sarcastic and full of fake joy.

Neil followed him into the room, shutting the door behind him, bolting it after a second. By the time he turned back around, Andrew had sank onto the floor and pulled Aaron with him. He reached out, running his fingers through his twin’s hair, across his temple.

“Did she hurt you?” he wanted to know. Aaron shook his head.

“No,” he said. “She didn’t touch me.”  
“That’s not what I asked,” Andrew said flatly. He was still grinning.

“She didn’t hurt me,” Aaron assured his twin. “I promise.”

Andrew nodded, hand still running over Aarons’ temple. No one in the room moved to separate them. Actually no one in the room moved at all. Nicky and Kevin were frozen in the corner, and Neil was still leaning against the locked door.

That night, the boys all fell asleep on the floor, Neil closest to Andrew, who was still curled up near his twin, back against one of the beanbags.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I know I got a lot of stuff wrong in this one but bare with - I was originally just going to leave this on my tumblr instead of bringing it over onto here but *shrug*


End file.
